


Best Christmas

by StarbucksSue



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarbucksSue/pseuds/StarbucksSue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A little drabble for LilyLeia78 for Fandom Stocking 2013</p>
    </blockquote>





	Best Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilyleia78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyleia78/gifts).



> A little drabble for LilyLeia78 for Fandom Stocking 2013

It was their first Christmas back in the Pegasus Galaxy and in John’s opinion it had been the most memorable spent on Atlantis. Past Christmases, even though they’d been spent with the team, had made John feel somewhat lonely. This year, with the repeal of DADT and with Rodney’s courage in admitting it was John he wanted and not Jennifer, had been the best Christmas John could remember since before his mother died.

Christmas Eve had been spent with the team, joining in with the Expedition party. Christmas Day had been divided up into shifts so that everyone could join in the fun at some point in the day. They’d had dinner as a team at 14:00, followed by Christmas movies and a scientist v marine quiz, which the scientists had one hands down much to their delight.

After that he and Rodney had been able to escape and, to John’s surprise when they returned to their quarters, Rodney had arranged for wine and a light meal, followed by their own personal viewing of ‘It’s a Wonderful Life.”

So here they were, snuggled up on the couch together with Rodney’s strong arms holding him close, simply enjoying each other’s company and with nowhere better to be. This, John decided, was definitely the best Christmas he’d ever had.


End file.
